


Hestia

by lilnome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Hestia likes playing mortal more than the typical goddess, but how can anyone blame her when mortals like the Avengers exist?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Hestia

Darcy hummed as she moved about the kitchen. She was as strong as ever, though the same could not be said of all her family. Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hermes were all thriving, but the others were…struggling. Poseidon was often ill due to all the pollution in his once-clean waters. Ares and Hades were swamped, due to the record high global population, and their affinity for war. Demeter, like Poseidon, was often ill. Persephone, poor dear, was stressed, between helping her husband and caring for her mother. She had seen the flower goddess just last week, and the poor dear had looked positively ashen, her usually lovely complexion waxy and drawn.

As she put another few slices of bacon on a tray to pop into one of the several ovens, she thought. She had always held a certain fondness for mortals. They loved and lived so frivolously, and cared so passionately that she could not help but love them. She had often guided young heroes and half-bloods to the appropriate camp, and could be seen at either, tending to fires and chatting with any of the children who needed a familial talk. Here in Avenger’s tower, there were a few demigods. Steve was a son of Sancus, a Roman god of loyalty, while Tony was a legacy (through Howard) of Hephaestus. It was, in her mind, probably one of the reasons they clashed so often, one Greek and the other Roman. She whisked the hot cocoa she was making for Bruce (he had a caffeine limit) and flipped a pancake, beaming when FRIDAY’s voice echoed from the ceiling.

“Miss Lewis, Doctors Banner and Foster are incoming, and Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, and AFC Wilson will be down shortly.” Darcy nodded.

“Thanks FRIDAY! Kill the music, please!” Her music, a series of acapella tracks from Apollo and the muses, cut out as Janey and Bruce entered the kitchen, chatting about something she didn’t understand. Science! was more Athena’s thing. Darcy poured out a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter to Jane, who caught it on reflex. She ladled out a mug of cocoa for Bruce, and set it in front of him along with a plate of toast with homemade (plum) jam from Demeter. Jane received five pieces of bacon, with a slice of toast and two (sunny side up) eggs. Sam, Steve, and Bucky came in a while later, Bucky and Sam teasing Steve about some girl he had almost knocked over. Each of the super soldiers got a half dozen pancakes, five pieces of (crispy) bacon, two (scrambled) eggs, and three pieces of toast (golden brown, with strawberry preserves, also from Demeter).

“My god, Lewis, you are a goddess in the kitchen.” (If only he knew) Sam groaned when she handed him a mug of coffee (two creams, no sugar) and set a bowl of oatmeal (brown sugar and a dash of milk) in front of him. After a few minutes more, Tony stumbled in behind Pepper. Darcy made Tony’s coffee (three creams five sugars) and handed Pepper a breakfast tart (scrambled eggs and bacon with cheese).

“Really, doll. You cook like my Ma.” Bucky sighed around a bite of bacon.

“Thanks, boys. Any plans for today?” She flipped a pancake and stirred the grits she was making for the twins.

“Meeting with Fury at four, otherwise we have a free day.” Tony answered, blinking groggily.

“Tony?” She grabbed a clean ladle and poured out two bowls of grits.

“Hmm?” The man swiped away one of the screens hovering in front of him.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Uh…todays _Monday_ , so, uh, I had a two-hour nap on Saturday. Why, chorus line?” He went to take a sip of his coffee, only to not find his mug where he had set it. He looked around, to see Darcy holding the now empty mug upside-down over the sink. “No! My coffee!”

“ _Anthony Edward Stark_.” Jane giggled. She loved seeing Darcy rip into people who weren’t her. “You will eat your breakfast, and then you are going to go shower, put on clean clothes, and go to sleep. I will wake you up for lunch, and then you, me and Jane are going to the greenhouse on the roof. Have I made myself clear?” Darcy crossed her arms and raised a brow at Tony when he opened his mouth to protest.

“Yes, Darcy.” He grumbled, looking down.

“Good.” She turned back to the stove, and yelped when she felt a rush of wind go past, flinging her hair about. “ _Pietro!_ ”

“Good morning, Darcy!” The speedster teased, taking a bite of the bacon he had snatched on his way past. He almost choked when a flash of red slapped him on the back of the head.

“I’m sorry about him, Darcy. He’s incorrigible.” Wanda strolled into the kitchen, smirking when Pietro stuck his tongue out at her.

“Not your fault, Wanda. Here, eat up.” Darcy handed Wanda her bowl (brown sugar, honey, a dash of heavy cream) before turning to Pietro. “You gonna behave if I give you your food?” He swallowed his piece of pilfered bacon and nodded. “Good.” Pietro snagged his bowl (blue berries and a spoonful of sugar) and sat at the far end of the table from Tony, next to Wanda. The twins were still rather cold to Tony, and she understood why. Her father may have been a monster, but all the gods adored the Titan Queen Rhea. She often had time with each of her children, and they all spent Saturnalia together. Losing her would cripple Olympus.

There was a knock at the window, and Darcy spun around. Ah, there was her nephew! Clinging to the window was Peter, a son of Athena. (His siblings had lost it when he told them he was Spider-Man. It had been hilarious. They had taken to pranking him by leaving sprigs of mint in his bed, making it hard for him to sleep.) While Tony opened the window next to Peter, Darcy snagged the two bowls of Greek yogurt (red, from Apollo’s sacred cattle) that were on the counter and poured in honey, with a sprinkling of walnuts. It was a very traditional Greek breakfast, and Peter’s favorite. She didn’t _need_ to eat, but she did enjoy it. Peter flipped into the kitchen, and landed in a crouch. He tugged off his mask, and strode into the room, smiling.

“Hi, Aunt Darcy!” They had come up with a cover, so that Darcy could help keep an eye on Peter when May was busy. She was Benjamin’s illegitimate half-sister, and Peter’s aunt. It was convenient, and let her spend time with her nephew. She had a persona for several of her nieces, nephews, and niblings.

“Heya kiddo! Eat up!” Darcy handed him the bowl, and he beamed. He took a bite and sighed.

“Can’t wait to head to camp this week! I miss the food, and Annabeth is planning a lot of stuff for the Athena cabin!”

“Me either kid. Now that everything has settled down, we’ll have Mister D and Chiron back. I just finalized the menu, too. First night back, we’re having gyro’s!” Darcy giggled when Peter smiled at her with his cheeks full of his breakfast.

“What’s this about a camp?” Steve glanced up from the latest mission report he was reviewing.

“I work as a counselor at a summer camp. Peter’s been spending summer’s there since he was ten. The cabins are named after Greek gods. Peter is in the Athena cabin, and Annabeth is the head camper. She’s been at camp since she was seven.” Darcy began scrubbing dishes as she explained.

“Mister Ciaron and Mister D are the ones in charge- _to vrady einai zesto!!!_ ” Darcy wrenched the sink handle to the cold side, clutching her red hand. Her disguise was fragile, she had made it that way, so that no one would know she wasn’t quite human.

“I’m sorry, _what language was that doll_?!” Bucky asked, brow raised.

“Greek. My mom was an immigrant, all my siblings and I speak it. I taught Peter, too.” She hissed as she ran the inflamed skin under cold water.

“Yup! Also, you need to watch your language. Mister Chiron will give you _The look_.” Peter pointed his spoon at her.

“Puh-lease. I taught him _The look_.” She scoffed as she dabbed the water off her hand.

“Ugh. I hate when she gives me _The look_.” Jane muttered to Thor.

“Indeed! Lady Darcy’s _look_ could freeze a raging bilgesnipe!” Thor boomed. That was the problem with the Norse, and thunder gods in general. They always boomed; they never spoke.

“Uh, what look?” Sam asked.

“No, no, no, _The look._ It has to have emphasis!” Peter wiggled his fingers at Sam, who just shot Steve a look.

“Darcy, just show them.” Jane begged.

“Okay. No skin off my back.” Darcy set aside the towel she had been using and pulled off her glasses. She crossed her arms, pinched her lips, narrowed her eyes, and raised a brow. Peter shuddered, muttering to himself. _The look_ always reminded him of the massive lecture he got when Darcy first found him crawling around as Spider-Man.

“Oh, wow.” Clint said. “She looks so…disappointed, like I did something stupid and should have known better.”

“It’s like when Mom caught you trying to eat raw cocoa because I told you that it tasted like chocolate. She was so mad.” Wanda nodded at her brother’s words.

“I feel like a nine-year-old again.” The red head looked away.

“ _The look_.” Peter and Jane nodded, triumphant. _The look_ , was, in fact, something her mother had invented, for when Zeus or Poseidon did something foolish, like sink a city or throw a lightning bolt at a volcano.

“Tony, bed, now.” She called when the man began easing his way towards the labs. He groaned, but about-faced and headed for the elevator. Once the doors closed, she spoke again. “FRIDAY, please make sure he goes to the right floor. If Nat finds him in her rooms again, she _will_ kill him.”


End file.
